


I Miss Masturbating but at Least Geoff Does it for Me Now

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, but not really, dildo, sex toy, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten needs his alone time on the bus. He got it, too, until Geoff walked in.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 26





	I Miss Masturbating but at Least Geoff Does it for Me Now

"What crawled up your ass?!" Geoff fumed.

 _It's what hasn't crawled up my ass that bothering me_ , Awsten replied in his head, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at his band mate. Of course, he couldn't say that out loud. He could barely even remember why they were in this situation to begin with.

Well, it had all started when Awsten developed a crush on Geoff, really. He hadn't even considered the possibility of being gay beforehand, but after he realized that his feelings for his friend weren't fully platonic, he started doing research. Some of that research included shoving his fingers up his ass and hoping that it hurts and doesn't get better and doesn't start to feel good. Unfortunately, it did get better, and it did feel good, and soon after Awsten started doing that as more than just research, because it felt better than just his hand on his dick, and eventually he even bought a dildo, which felt even better, and all the while he was definitely not thinking of Geoff shoving his dick up his ass.

No, that thought had never even crosses his mind while masturbating. Or while not masturbating.

No, Awsten never thought of his friend like that.

Awsten was also a fucking liar.

The reason they were arguing right now, however, had very little to do with Geoff, and a lot more to do with Awsten's general sexual frustration. Because, of course, being on a small, cramped bus full of people left very little time and/or room to masturbate, especially when you didn't want those other people to find out that you were using a dildo to fuck yourself.

The argument itself started because Awsten didn't want to leave the bus to go to some barbecue or some shit that he didn't even care enough about to listen when they said what it was, and though this was common with the singer, he was being even more bitchy than usual.

Geoff took a deep breath, visibly relaxing his muscles with the sigh he let out.

"Come on, Awsten, tell me what's wrong," Geoff said, his voice a lot softer than it was only moments ago. "You've been edgy all week."

"It's none of your business," Awsten snapped back.

"If there's something bothering my best friend, I would like to know about it," Geoff replied. "I want to help."

Awsten turned around, not wanting to look at Geoff's face anymore. He could never tell him.

"Just go. I want to be alone." _And be able to jerk off in peace for once_ , Awsten mentally added. Man, he missed jerking off.

"Okay." Awsten could practically hear the frown in his voice. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Geoff, now go!" Awsten said, frustrated. He loved his friend, he truly did, but sometimes he just didn't know when to let go.

Geoff said nothing as he walked out of the bus, joining the rest outside, who were already all ready to go. The moment Awsten heard the door close, he visibly relaxed. Finally, some alone time. And they'll definitely be gone for a while.

Awsten sighed, going back to his bunk and looking under the mattress in the far corner by his pillow, where he hid his dildo. It's been far too long.

He wasted no time in stripping completely and climbing into his bunk. It might be much less comfortable than if he were to do it literally anywhere else on the bus, but it was the only place that wasn't easily visible from any windows, so he wouldn't be scarring some random civilian with his naked gayness.

Once he was done getting everything ready, he started actually doing it. His dick had already hardened simply from the thought of what he was about to do, and his hand had no problem sliding up and down his hardened member. Awsten groaned quietly at the pleasure he's been craving for so long, but all too soon had to stop. This wasn't how he was going to do this.

He took his bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, enough to make the slide easier but not so much that he doesn't feel it. After getting used to the pain, he started to enjoy it, even crave it, and he wasn't going to miss out on it once he finally had the chance to do this properly.

He pushed the first two fingers all at once, as far as they could go, and let out a loud moan, the pain and pleasure mingling together. Oh, how he had missed this. He barely gave himself time to relax and get used to the stretch before pushing in another finger. He had been craving this for so long, and though he was sure he would have enough time to enjoy himself, he didn't want to risk it.

It didn't take long before he felt that familiar feeling, screaming in his head for _moremoremore_ so he pulled out his fingers and reached for his dildo, covering it in lube quickly and sloppily, not caring if some areas of it weren't covered properly, as he knew the pain of the unlubricated stretch would only make it feel even better.

Then, he was pushing in.

It had been almost two weeks since Awsten had the chance to use his beloved purple dildo, and some might say that he was addicted to it, if the crankiness and headaches were anything to go by. However, as he started pushing the phallic object deeper and deeper inside him, he could feel all the stress of the past two weeks leave him, his muscles relaxing and his headache finally subsiding. The stretch was deliciously painful after so long, and Awsten couldn't help but let out a moan.

After that, it was all kind of a blur.

He built up a steady pace, shoving the dildo in and out faster, harsher, hitting his spot every time, like a well-oiled machine, chasing his orgasm and yet hoping to last as long as possible.

He was so close now, sounds of pure sex pouring out of his mouth constantly, only needing a tad bit more to push him over the edge, when he heard the bus door open.

 _No!_ He screamed in his head. _No, come on, I just need a few more minutes, why now?_

He held his breath, not daring to move, his hand still clutching onto the toy buried deep in his ass, pressed right up against his prostate. He knew that any small move can press it all that much harder and make the moan lodged at the back of his throat slip through his lips.

"Awsten?"

 _Just my luck_ , Awsten thought. Of course it would be Geoff who would come into the bus, completely alone, just as Awsten was about to reach his climax.

"Awsten?" Geoff called out again, sounding closer now. Awsten could hear his soft footsteps coming closer, now right outside his bunk. He could almost hear him breathe.

"Awsten, I know you're in there," Geoff said, his voice soft, sending a shock of pleasure straight to the younger's dick. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from whimpering. He needed to come so bad. "I know you can hear me. Please, let me help. I promise you you'll feel better after you talk about it."

Awsten didn't reply. He feared that if he would open his mouth a moan would slip out.

"I'm opening the curtain," Geoff announced, and before Awsten could reach out to hold it closed or say anything to stop it, the curtain hiding his naked form from Geoff was pushed aside, and he was revealed in all his sweaty, sexed out glory.

"Fuck," Geoff breathed, so quietly Awsten almost missed it. He was looking the younger up and down, taking him in, his pale skin glistening with sweat, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead, his dick hard and straining, an angry red at the tip, curving towards his stomach, and, of course, his right hand still clutching onto the purple dildo pushed deep inside him.

Awsten couldn't take it anymore, Geoff's eyes on him made it so much harder to stay still, so with a quiet whimper he shut his eyes tight and continued moving the toy, slowly, in and out. Geoff let out a strangled noise, and Awsten could tell he was still watching, and that this was effecting him, so with a shuddering breath he increased his speed and opened his eyes, staring at Geoff with dilated pupils, letting out small moans at the pleasure radiating through him. This is not how he expected this to go.

Then, before he could blink, Geoff was pushing his hand away, replacing it with his own, and shoved the dildo back in, hard, hitting Awsten's prostate straight on, causing the younger to let out a loud cry. Then, before Awsten could catch his breath, he pulled the toy almost all the way out before shoving it back in roughly. Then he did it again. And again, and again and again, until Awsten why crying out in pleasure, so close to his release once more, his eyes closing on instinct.

Then, the pleasure just about doubled, because Geoff was grabbing onto his dick and jerking him off along with his trusts, and it was a bit sloppy and awkwardly angled, but it felt so, so good, and Awsten couldn't find the strength to warn him before he was coming, spilling his cum all over Geoff's hand and his own stomach.

"Fuck," Geoff said again, as Awsten was slowly coming down from his high. He was too tired and sluggish to reply, so Geoff took matters into his own hands - he pulled out the dildo and went to get some napkins from Otto's bunk to help clean off the drying cum on Awsten's stomach.

"Is this what you've been stressing about?" Geoff asked softly while he was cleaning Awsten up, and the latter just blinked at him. "That you're gay, or something?"

It took Awsten a few more seconds to gather himself, but then he replied. Sex really helps to loosen you up.

"Partially," he replied. "But also... I like you, Geoff. As more than a friend."

"I think what just happened proved to you that I feel the same way," Geoff chuckled, blushing.

Awsten smiled back lazily.

"So you think we can do that again? Properly, this time?"


End file.
